The field of disclosure relates generally to an electrical load center and, more particularly, to an electrical load center in which a removable rail-to-rail link assembly is coupled between a first mounting rail, a second mounting rail, and at least one neutral bus bar of the electrical load center.
Arc fault circuit interrupt (AFCI) and ground fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) circuit breakers are well known and have recently made their way into more mainstream use (e.g., mainstream residential use). Traditionally, AFCI and GFCI circuit breakers have included a separate electrical connection (also referred to as a “pigtail” connection). Specifically, the pigtail connection functions to connect the AFCI or GFCI circuit breaker to a neutral bus bar of an electrical distribution center (or load center) that houses the AFCI or GFCI circuit breaker.
However, as the number of AFCI and/or GFCI circuit breakers mounted within a load center increases, one or more wiring gutters within the load center may become overcrowded and difficult to manage. Thus, an electrical load center in which a single rail-to-rail link assembly is substituted for a plurality of pigtail connections is desirable. More particularly, an electrical load center in which a removable rail-to-rail link assembly is coupled between a first mounting rail, a second mounting rail, and at least one neutral bus bar of the electrical load center is desirable.